gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Xvt-zgc Ghirarga
|image=Ghirarga-standard.png;Front Ghirarga rear.png;Rear Ghirarga-mode-x.png;Mode X MSAG35 GHIRAGA (from Mobile Suit Gundam AGE);Video |transformable=No |production=Custom |usertype=Commander |specialized=X-Rounder-Use |usage=High Mobility |type=Suit |OfficialName=Ghirarga ギラーガ |designation=xvt-zgc |archetype=xvm-zgc Zeydra |first=164 |last=164 |era=Advanced Generation |series=Mobile Suit Gundam AGE~29~43, Mobile Suit Gundam AGE: Memory of Eden |manufacturer=Vagan |operator=Vagan |pilot=Zeheart Galette |height=20.3 |emptyweight=53.8 |paccommodation=Pilot only~in cockpit in head with 360° monitor display |armaments=Beam Buster 2 x Beam Vulcan/Beam Saber Ghirarga Tail |OptionalEquip=Ghirarga Spear |remoteArmaments=? x Ghirarga Bit |SpecEquip=Electromagnetic Armor X-Transmitter }}The xvt-zgc Ghirarga is a Vagan mobile suit featured in the Kio Arc and Three Generation Arc of Mobile Suit Gundam AGE. The unit is piloted by Zeheart Galette.MBS SOTSU . Official Mobile Suit Gundam AGE Site "MS Ghirarga" Technology & Combat Characteristics Like the xvm-zgc Zeydra, the Ghirarga is a next generation Vagan mobile suit outfitted with enhanced compatibility with X-Rounders. It is based on an experimental machine designed for commander-use and has since been modified with emphasis on mobility as Zeheart's personal unit."Ghirarga" Assembly Instruction Manual, , 1/144 HG Gundam AGE, No.23, Bandai, (2012) The Ghirarga is made especially for all-ranged combat, incorporating previous technologies from other Vagan mobile suits. In addition to some of the weaponry from the Zeydra, it also has two new weapons: the handheld Ghirarga Spear and the Ghirarga Tail. The Beam Buster has also been upgraded in regards to firepower so as to be much more powerful than previous versions of the weapon, to the point where it is able to match up with the AGE-3's Sigmaxiss RiflePart 3 Opening Video and AGE-FX's Stungle Rifle. Through the use of the "Mode X" configuration, the Ghirarga's X-rounder compatibility is enhanced, utilizing the "X-Transmitter" technology to wield the Ghirarga bits, remote weaponry capable of performing all-range attacks.Episode 35 Cursed Treasure Armaments ;*Beam Buster :Mounted in the chest, this powerful beam cannon's destructive power exceeds that of a standard beam rifle and can destroy a few mobile suits in one shot. It was seen to be able to match the AGE-3 Gundam AGE-3 Normal's SigMaxiss Rifle and AGE-FX Gundam AGE-FX's Stungle Rifle. ;*Beam Vulcan/Beam Saber :Mounted in both hands, the beam vulcans are the standard ranged weapon for most Vagan mobile suits. These beam weapons have a high rate of fire and are moderately powerful, capable of destroying small vehicles, buildings, and even mobile suits. The beam vulcans can also generate a beam saber each for close range combat, allowing Vagan mobile suits to switch quickly from ranged combat to close range combat. The beam sabers can easily cut through most mobile suits. ;*Ghirarga Bits :The Ghirarga Bits are beam-like all-range remote weaponry controlled by X-Rounder brainwaves. These bits can quickly take down an enemy mobile suit squad. Usable only when the Ghirarga is in the "Mode X" configuration. ;*Ghirarga Tail :The Ghirarga's tail functions as a striking weapon similar to the Xvm-mzc Zeydalus. Additionally, it can be hand-wielded as a whip. ;*Ghirarga Spear :The Ghirarga Spear is the versatile hand-held weapon of the Ghirarga. It is able to generate a beam sickle from the tips of both ends and can also be separated into two components capable of generating a beam blade. Additionally, it can also function as a beam rifle for ranged combat.Episode 36 The Stolen Gundam Special Equipment & Features ;*Electromagnetic Armor ;*X-Transmitter :Mounted on the wings, elbows, and knees, the X-Transmitter is a special amplifier than enhances an X-Rounder's fighting potential. It also allows the mobile suit to use the Ghirarga Bits. The X-Transmitters are only present in the Ghirarga's "Mode X". History For more information on the Ghirarga's history, go to Zeheart Galette's page. Variants ;*xvt-rlc Ghirarga Custom ;*Ghirarga S ;*Wise Ghirarga ;*En-oh Ghirarga Gallery Ghirarga-dual-spear.jpg|The Ghirarga above Olivernotes 1335704237319.jpg Agedata3.jpg Agedata4.jpg 3rd_ms_b_0044.gif ghirarga-front-side-view.jpg 1339315838283.jpg|The Ghirarga in hanger 1339316490497.jpg|The Ghirarga Bits being deployed 1339316516363.jpg|The Ghirarga charging with its bits Ghirarga's Spear as gun.jpg|The Ghirarga Spear functioning as a beam rifle ghirarga-beam-weapon.jpg|The Ghirarga with its bits Ghiraga Charging at Luna Base.png|The Ghirarga charging at the Battle of Luna Base Ghirarga shielding Thielva.jpg|The Ghirarga protecting the Thieleva ghirarga damaged.png|The damaged Ghirarga after the battle of Luna Base Tail Smash.jpg|The Ghirarga using its tail as a weapon Ghirarga EM Armor.jpg|The Ghirarga's Electromagnetic Armor Xvt-xgc_Ghirarga.png 3rd ms b 004.gif Ghirarga Carddass.jpg Ghirarga Carddass Gold.png Ghirarga GB Try Age.png Ghirarga Try Age 1.jpg ghirarga try age 2.png Ghirarga Try Age 3.jpg Ghirarga Try Age 4.jpg Ghirarga Try Age 5.jpg Ghirarga Try Age 6.jpg Ghirarga Try Age 7.jpg Gundam Age Blu Ray Deluxe 10 full.jpg Img ghirarga.jpg Gunpla Ag-ghirarga.jpg|AG 1/144 xvt-zgc Ghirarga (2012): box art Xvt-zgc_Ghirarga_boxart.jpg|HG 1/144 xvt-zgc Ghirarga (2012): box art File:6425068620120329192043070.jpg 20120517185557-14475.jpg|HG 1/144 Ghirarga Notes and Trivia *Being the successor to the xvm-zgc Zeydra as Zeheart Galette's primary mobile suit, the Ghirarga's colors and speed mirrors the mobile suits used by ace pilot Char Aznable of the Universal Century timeline, with the running gag that his mobile suits are three times faster than the original. *The Ghirarga is the first mobile suit in animation to use remote weapons without a physical chassis. *The blade-like bit devices that reveal themselves in X Mode resemble the GN Sword III of the GN-0000 00 Gundam and the GN Sword Kai of the GN-001REII Gundam Exia Repair II. References External links *xvt-zgc Ghirarga on MAHQ